


You’re The One That I Want (Summer Lovin)

by storyspinner70, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, radio shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Loosely based on Grease.  Jared spends a few weeks in Galveston before his semester in College begins.  He meets Jensen and they spend his vacation together.  After a night of intense passion Jensen leaves before Jared wakes up.  Jared is left saddened by this but he goes on.   In College he lands a sweet deal with some amazing roommates and a job at the college radio station.  All seems to be going well for Jared until one day when he runs into someone and the reunion isn't all Jared had hoped for.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	1. Chapter 1

### You're the One that I Want (Summer Lovin) Podfic

Click to stream or right click and save as to download

[You're the One that I Want (Summer Lovin)](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/You%27re%20the%20One%20that%20I%20Want%20%28Summer%20Lovin%29.mp3) | 1:06:38 | 63.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**You're the One that I Want (Summer Lovin)**

It’s a warm, beautiful day in Galveston, TX and Jared is spending his last two weeks of freedom on the beach. He’s just found the perfect spot to sit and watch the waves crash into the shore. Two more weeks until college. He can’t wait. _And_ he’s kind of terrified. 

He’d zoned out a little, the crash of the waves on the shore almost hypnotic. Then he sees someone emerging from the waves in his peripheral vision and turns to see better. Then stares. The man is gorgeous. His skin is tan and smooth and his hair is dark and sleek. He’s beautiful, even with his hair plastered to his face, and Jared knows he’s staring, but he just can’t stop.

He watches droplets of water trail down the man’s skin and it’s only when the man gets closer that he realizes he must be headed for the blue towel that’s sitting very close to where Jared is. Jared looks back and sees that the man has noticed him. He blushes and jumps up off the sand, heading back to the hotel as nonchalantly as he can. 

Jared feels eyes on his back and he shivers. Turning he catches the green eyes of the man as his brown hair sparkles. Jared bites his lip and turns back. A fire in his belly growing just from one look.

A few hours later, Jared is sitting at a bar called Crowley’s, with three whiskey shots in front of him. He’s facing the bartender, lost in thought about the upcoming semester and maybe building up some liquid courage. He's dreaming about the “mystery man” when suddenly he hears a voice.

“One of those shots for me?” he hears behind him.

Jared turns slightly, and his jaw drops, “It’s you.”

Chuckling, the man sits down next to him and picks up one of the shot glasses in front of Jared. He downs it quickly, turns to look at Jared, and extends his hand to him. “I’m Jensen Ackles. It sure is a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Jared,” he replies, shaking the extended hand.

“You have a last name, Sexy?” Jensen asks, obviously flirting. 

“Oh. Padalecki,” Jared says quickly, blushing at the endearment.

“ _Pada-what_?” Jensen asks.

“Pad a _lecki_.” Jared says, slower this time.

“Got it. So Jared, I’ve never seen you around here before, so I’m guessing you're new in town,” Jensen says.

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to come here, and I figured now was as good a time as any,” Jared says. “This might be the only chance I get for a while.”

“Well, I’m really glad you decided to come right now,” Jensen smiles.

Jared smiles back as they go to sit at one of the corner booths. They spend the next few hours talking and getting to know each other. 

Their days are filled with fun, sun, sand, kissing, swimming, kissing, eating, kissing, and yes more kissing. They dance at night or just lie on the beach staring at the stars, discussing their lives, dreams, future plans. It ends too soon for either of them.

***

They spend their last night in Jared’s hotel room, cuddling on the couch while some movie they aren’t even paying attention to plays in the background.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Jared says, sadly. “Will I ever see you again?”

“Don’t talk that way, Babe,” Jensen says. 

“I’ve just had the best two weeks of my life,” Jared said quietly. “It went by way too quickly.” Jared ducked his head, mostly to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears over someone he’d only met a couple of weeks ago. 

Jensen lifts Jared’s chin up. Jared looks confused until Jensen kisses him passionately.

“Jensen, don't make this any harder than it already is,” Jared whispers. 

“It’s okay Jared,” Jensen whispers, kissing him again.

“Jen,” Jared moans out softly. 

“I want to make love to you Jared,” Jensen whispers into Jared’s ear. 

Jared looks up at Jensen, soft wonder on his face, and leans up to kiss him. Jensen smiles at him as he breaks the kiss and he stands, pulling Jared with him and guiding him over to the bed. Their lips meet again as he tugs Jared’s shirt up slowly, revealing soft, tanned skin. He teases Jared gently when the shirt makes his hair stand on end, but their laughter is quickly forgotten as Jensen traces Jared’s well-defined muscles.

“So beautiful, Jay,” he breathes against Jared’s lips, his throat. Jensen kisses lines of fire over the sharp jut of Jared’s collarbones, as Jared moans softly when his mouth closes over one sensitive nipple.

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared gasps, as Jensen’s hands move lower. Jensen toys with Jared’s belt, green eyes wide and dark.

“Can I, Jay?” he asks, almost begs, and Jared nods.

“Want you to,” Jared whispers, lacing his fingers through Jensen’s and guiding them both to where he’s already swollen hard and hot against his jeans.

Jensen’s fingers work deftly as he licks into Jared’s mouth, making short work of Jared’s belt. They both groan when Jensen can finally push his fingers into the open v of Jared’s jeans and under the waist of his boxers, touching him for the first time. Jensen strokes him slowly, gathering up the precome that’s already sliding against his fingers and using it to ease the hot glide of his hand. It’s almost too good, Jared panting against Jensen’s lips as he clings to him, balancing precariously as Jensen tugs his jeans and his boxers down until they fall to the floor. 

“God,” Jared moans, pulling back just enough to whisper. “Gotta stop, Jen. Don’t wanna come til you’re inside me.” 

Jensen reluctantly lets him go , bringing his hand to his own lips to suck away the slick coating them. “Taste good, Jay,” he purrs, pushing him gently back onto the bed. Jared falls willingly, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the show Jensen puts on, admiring every inch of skin that’s revealed as Jensen slowly strips. 

“You’re amazing,” Jared breathes, sitting up to pull Jensen down to him. Jensen kneels on the bed, cupping Jared’s face in his hand and kissing him eagerly as he eases him back down. 

“So are you, Babe .” Jensen pushes Jared’s hair back from his face, tugging his head back as he mouths his way slowly down Jared’s throat. “Can’t wait to be inside you.” 

“Ah, feels so good Jen,” Jared whispers, arching into the hot mouth latched onto his pulse. He can feel Jensen smile against his neck as his hand drifts lower, teasing the head of his cock again. Jared bucks into Jensen’s grip, one hand in Jensen’s hair to press him even closer as Jensen strokes him with deft twists of his wrist.

“I’m gonna come, Jen,” Jared whispers frantically. “I--” 

“Shh, baby,” Jensen soothes, pulling his hand away. “I’ve got you.” 

Jared relaxes fractionally as Jensen reaches for the lube and a condom. 

“Need you to hold yourself open for me, Jay,” Jensen says softly, catching Jared’s eyes, and Jared nods. He pulls his knees up, flushing at the idea of being so exposed, but Jensen just groans under his breath. “Beautiful, Jay,” he says softly, smiling up at him, and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh as one slick finger rubs over Jared’s hole. “Just relax.”

Jared closes his eyes, biting his lip as Jensen pushes slowly inside, one finger and then two. It’s perfect, the dull burn fading away to pleasure as Jensen strokes his inner walls, back arching as Jensen whispers encouragement and praise. Jared loves feeling so full, loves feeling Jensen move inside him, can’t wait to be stretched wide around Jensen’s cock, so much bigger than his fingers. 

“Jen,” he whines restlessly. “Need you inside me, please!” 

Jensen laughs indulgently. “Just a little more, Babe ,” he assures him, and slides a third finger into Jared with ease. Jared moans, bearing down eagerly on Jensen’s fingers, half drunk on pleasure already--and then Jensen twists his fingers _just_ right. 

“Oh fuck,” Jared gasps. He’s never felt anything like the electric surge of pleasure singing through him. “Do that again, God--” His eyes roll back as Jensen strokes over that spot again and again. He’s so hard, so ready to come that it’s almost painful when Jensen suddenly stops moving. 

“Jared--” The concern in Jensen’s voice cuts through the haze of pleasure fogging Jared’s brain. “Jared, are you a virgin?”

It takes a moment for Jared to process the question. “What? No, of course not,” he says in confusion. “But apparently I’ve been missing out on something…”

Jensen laughs again, pleased. “Oh, you have no idea,” he purrs. He pulls his fingers slowly from Jared’s body, kissing him as he reaches for the condom lying on the nightstand. “Gonna make you feel so good, Jay, you can’t imagine--” 

Jared kisses him back, tensing slightly as the head of Jensen’s cock nudges slick and hot against his sensitive rim. Jensen soothes him again as he pushes in carefully, giving Jared all the time he needs to adjust. Jared exhales and bears down, opening himself as best he can. 

“Move, Jen, _please_ ,” he begs, wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist and urging him on. “Need to feel you, _God_.” Jensen moves faster, burying his face against Jared’s shoulder as they move together, breathing each other's air. . 

“Fuck, Jay,” he gasps. “Feel so fucking good, I--” He shifts to wrap one slick hand around Jared’s cock, angling his hips to hit Jared’s sweet spot with every thrust, and Jared cries out, overwhelmed. He digs his fingers into Jensen’s shoulders, his back, trying to hold on, trying to hold out. He doesn’t want to come yet, doesn’t want this to be over, but he can’t resist. Jensen bites down on Jared's shoulder and Jared comes, drowning in the pleasure that Jensen wrings from his body. Jensen shudders above him, crying out Jared's name as he grinds in as deep as he can get as he comes, hips stuttering as they both fall apart together. 

After a few moments, Jared opens his eyes with a sigh. Jensen’s looking down at him fondly, and Jared can’t resist the urge to kiss him. They make out lazily for a few minutes before Jared’s need for air overcomes his desire to keep Jensen inside him, and Jensen pulls out carefully. 

“Wait here,” Jensen tells him with a final kiss, and staggers off to the bathroom to clean up. He comes back with a warm cloth and Jared drifts a little as Jensen takes care of him, rousing slightly when Jensen curls up next to him. Sleep takes them both, and Jared doesn’t stir again until late the next morning. 

Jared wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and his heart sinks. He turns his head to see what time it is and he sees a note with his name on it.

_Jared,_

_These two weeks together were fun and I loved every minute of it. You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you. I know what you must be thinking, that I just wanted to get you into bed, but that isn’t the case at all. It would be painful for the both of us to say goodbye and I wanted your last memory of these two weeks to be us making love to each other. I will never forget the time we had together, so please don’t forget about me._

_Jen_

Jared crumpled Jensen’s note in his hand, melancholy mixing with his fear and excitement at starting college in a few days. Jensen was right about one thing, goodbyes are hard, and Jared appreciated him trying to spare him. He just wished he’d gotten to see him one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared steps onto the campus of the University of Texas and is in awe of all the buildings. He has to ask a few students where the Administration Building is located. He walks through the doors and talks to the lady behind the counter. She gives him the forms he needs to fill out and tells him that all the dorms are full, but that there is a bulletin board outside with listings of students in houses off campus needing roommates. He finishes filling out the important forms and gets his classes all in order, then walks outside looking around on the board until he spots what looks like the perfect place.

_Wanted: five roommates needed for a five bedroom house just a few short miles away from campus. Completely furnished and rent is super cheap. Please call or stop by._

Jared calls the number and is in luck when he is told that they have one spot left. He asks if he can come by and see the room and then walks a few short miles since it isn’t far from campus. He knocks on the door a few moments later and a petite young woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue tank top answers the door.

“Hi, you must be Jared. I’m Melissa, but my friends call me Mel, she says, smiling.

“Hi. Yes, I’m Jared Padalecki. I hope it’s okay that I don’t have a job yet--all the dorms are full and this seems perfect,” Jared says in one long rush.

“That’s fine. There are a lot of places hiring around here, plus I think the library and the radio station on campus is looking for someone,” Mel says, following Jared into the house.

Jared and Mel walk into what looks like the living room. Jared sees two other girls, one sitting on the couch and the other at a table doing some work. Mel introduces them as Rachel and Kim and they all say their hellos as Mel goes on to show Jared the rest of the house. They reach the hallway and Jared can hear some sounds coming from a bedroom. 

Mel immediately blushes. “Sorry, that’s Kayla’s room. “Her boyfriend Chad must be here.”

Jared chuckles as Mel bangs on Kayla’s door.

“Keep it down in there, we have company! Or better yet get your butts out here and meet our new roommate!” Mel yells through the door.

“Are you serious?” Jared asks. 

“Yes, I can read people. I knew when I answered the door you would be a perfect fit. Do you have a boyfriend?” Mel asks a stunned Jared.

“How did you know that I was gay. But no. Not yet anyway.” Jared smiles.

Before Mel can answer, the door opens and Kayla and Chad walk out. Her hair's a mess and Chad doesn’t have his shirt on. 

“Kayla, Chad, this is Jared Padalecki, our new roommate,” Mel announces.

“Chad Michael Murray, nice to meet you.” Chad says, shaking Jared’s hand.

“Mel, sorry about that. I didn’t know anyone was coming over,” Kayla says, blushing.

“No worries, I'm sure I can be just as loud,” Jared says, laughing.

Kayla and Mel let out a giggle as Chad stands there looking between the two girls, confused. 

“I’m gay Chad,” Jared says, smiling. 

“Oh, that’s cool, at least now I know you won’t be hitting on my girl,” Chad says, smacking Kayla’s ass. 

“CHAD!” Kayla cries out.

Chad pulls her over to him, “You love it and you know it.” 

Kayla blushes but nods her head as Mel shakes hers and nudges Jared, then points down the hall to where his room is located. Jared takes his cue, walking towards his room, shutting the door after making his way inside. 

“I’m going to have to invest in a pair of headphones or get some ear plugs,” Jared says to himself. 

He un-packs his bags, then sits on the bed for a moment. He is anxious to get started with his new life, but worried too. Can he do it? Will he make friends? It’s a lot to think about. His mind wanders back to those two weeks with Jensen and he lets out a small sigh. “I can do this, besides Jen has probably already forgotten about me.” 

He looks at the clock on his bedside table and sets it for seven am and makes sure the radio part is on. He loves to hear music while he is waking up in the mornings. His first class is at nine am with Mr. Beaver for U.S. History. While reading one of his favorite books, sleep overtakes him and he dreams of forest green eyes and freckles. 

_Good Morning UT, this is your morning DJ Jack, I’m here to bring you the throwback songs of the 80s, 90s, and 2000s. First day of classes so I hope all your asses are up and getting ready for a great semester._

_Some announcements to toss y’all’s way, the radio station is hiring for DJs, PA’s, office work, and various others, so if any students need some extra cash, it would be a great way to earn money. Just contact Mr. Rob Benedict here at the station for more information._

_Now on with the music, Here is Ace of Base with The Sign._

Jared shoots out of bed almost tripping on his sheets and barely missing the end of the bed with his foot. He quickly finds something nice to wear, then makes his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He sees Mel sitting at the table eating cereal. 

“Morning Mel,” Jared says, smiling.

Mel swallows the spoonful of cereal, “Good morning Jared, don’t we look nice today.” 

Jared turns with his coffee, “Yeah I heard on the school radio that the station is hiring, so I figured I need a job so what better time to get one than now.” 

“Awesome, I do hope you get it. I know quite a few people who will be going out for it,” Mel says.

Jared finishes his coffee, grabs his bag, waves goodbye to Mel and is out the door. 

Jared gets a little lost trying to find the radio station, but after asking a few people he eventually finds it. When he gets there though, there are about a handful of people waiting in the lobby. The door opens a moment later and he sees a short man with curly brown hair walking out with a student. The student catches his eye as he looks him up and down. Short black hair, thin with a slight muscular build, and bright, vivid blue eyes. The blue-eyed student sees Jared and nods to him, making Jared blush a little. Then watches as blue eyes comes walking towards him and sits down next to him as the short man that he assumes is Rob calls someone else into his office. 

“Hey, I’m Matt Cohen, and I must say you are gorgeous,” He says, throwing his arm around Jared.

“JT,” Jared says, smiling.

“Well JT, is sure is nice to meet you. Say I know this is sudden and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime,” Matt says.

Jared is taken aback by Matt’s forwardness, but he isn’t sure why but he agrees. They exchange numbers and Matt smiles, making Jared melt a little before walking out the door. 

“What was that?” Jared asks himself.

The door to the office opens and Jared notices that he is the only one left. He follows Rob into the office and Rob shuts the door.

“Hi, I am Rob Benedict, and as of right now we are looking for part time PA’s from six pm to eleven pm.” Rob says.

“JT,” Jared says, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you JT,” Rob says.

“You too,” Jared says, smiling. “I’d really love the job. The time is perfect for me, and I sure could use the money.”

“So could just about every college student. Why should we hire you?”

Jared lists some reasons why, and Rob is impressed with how nice Jared is, and feels that he’d be a good addition to the station.

“Great, the pay is $10.50 an hour and you’ll get paid every two weeks, ” Rob says.

“That's wonderful! So, how many days a week is it?” Jared asks.

“Five days a week, We aren’t on the air on the weekends.” Rob replies.

Jared nods and starts to stand, “When do I start?” 

“Tonight, be here thirty minutes early so we can give you a little tour and meet Dani.” Rob says.

Jared nods and looks down at his watch, realizing he has class in thirty minutes across campus. Rob sees the panicked look on Jared’s face, “It’s okay, first few days all the teachers are very cool and understand that some students will be late for classes.” 

Jared, visibly relaxed and smiling, goes to stand up. Rob shakes his hand, “See you tonight JT and have a great first day.” 

Jared opens the door and quickly sprints towards the direction of his first class.

Rob stands at the door as Jensen walks up.

“Interviews go well?” Jensen asks.

“Yes they did, all the DJs have PAs and both you and Dani will be pleased with who you have.” Rob replies.

“Cool, I'll let Dani know when I see her.” Jensen says. “Don’t forget I’m not on this week. Who’s filling in?”

“Jason. He’s always looking for extra hours. Oh, tell Dani that her PA’s name is JT, and if you care, yours is Matt.” Rob states.

“Awesome, and I don’t care. Not this week anyway. Time to get to class.” Jensen says, slapping Rob’s back and heading out the door.

*

Working at the radio station was harder than Jared expected it to be, but more fun, too. Dani was great. The first day they’d met, she’d let her eyes scan up and down Jared’s long body, and her welcoming smile turned into something lascivious. 

“I’m gay.”

“Of course you are.” Dani’s face fell briefly, but she rebounded pretty quickly. “What about tall, dark and handsome I saw a few minutes ago? Jack’s PA.”

“Well, I’m not sure, but he hit on me the first time I ever saw him, so…”

“Dammit. Well, that’s alright. Got all your forms filled out?” Dani asks and Jared nods. “Perfect. Monday we’ll go over all your duties and how to be the best PA this school has ever seen. Okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Great. See you Monday!”

*

Monday comes faster than Jared expects. He’s excited and he’s glad he met Dani already, but he has three classes today and in each one he gets more and more nervous about having to work. After the last class lets out he texts Mel and lets her know he will be working tonight but will stop by the house after classes to shower, change and grab a bite to eat. 

He gets to the radio station early so he can work on some homework before starting his shift. He is looking down at his notes from class when he bumps into someone. Before he has a chance to look up and apologize the other person speaks first.

“JT?”

“Hey Matt. Ready to start work?”

“I sure am. It’s gonna be fun. My DJ is off this week, so I still have to see how he is, but the fill- in can show me everything I need to do, so that’s good.”

“I met Dani when I came in to fill out my employment forms. She seems great.”

“So, did you think any more about hanging out?” Matt steps forward, leaning further into Jared’s space.

“I’ve been kind of crazy this week, starting in a new place and everything,” Jared starts, “but, I think I’d like that.”

“Great! I’ll text you tomorrow and we’ll set something up, how’s that?”

“I should be settled in with work and school by this weekend, maybe we can do something then,” Jared offers.

“Perfect. Just like you.” Matt grins wide.

Jared flushes a little, but is saved from commenting when Matt’s DJ for the week comes out looking for him.

There will probably always be a little part of Jared that wonders what could have been with Jensen, but maybe some things just aren’t in the cards. That was alright though, Jared had the feeling he was right where he was meant to be.

**

Jared’s first week at the station had flown by. Dani was fun and a great DJ. He loved bopping along to the songs she played and she was hilarious. Jared is very glad he’d applied.

Matt called Jared on Wednesday and they made plans to get together on Saturday. Jared was firm about not calling it a date, and Matt went along with it without much fuss. They grabbed a movie and a pizza and headed to Matt’s place.

His apartment and his roommate Gabriel were both nice, the movie was action packed, and the pizza was hot and delicious. Matt was charming, flirty, and had a great sense of humor. When Jared left, Matt kissed his cheek and told him to be careful on his way home. 

Jared thought Matt wasn’t quite Jensen, but Matt was here. He would do just fine.

**

Jared’s second week went much like his first, but was busier. He fell into a routine pretty quickly. He would get to work early, study until Matt came in and flirted with him, then would head into work when Dani showed up. 

They had gone easy on the PAs the first week, but they didn’t give them many allowances after that. Matt started complaining about his DJ, who was back and apparently much meaner than his gorgeous face seemed to suggest. Jared listened with half an ear, usually, but a couple of times, something Matt said about his DJ niggled at something at the back of his head. 

Toward the end of the week, Jared was beginning to think that school and the job were too much for him. He was tired, sure, and his schoolwork was increasing every day, but it had only been a couple weeks. There was no reason for Jared to hear what sounded like Jensen’s laugh or his rumbling voice in the hallways around him.

Jared would just shake his head and brush it off. 

**

About a month later Jared is walking into the station running a little late, he has his books and some papers with him when he runs into someone and everything falls to the floor. Jared curses and kneels down frantically picking everything up when he hears his name. 

“Jared?” 

Jared looks up in surprise, “Jensen?” 

“What are you doing here?” They ask in unison.

Jensen looks around to see if anyone is watching, there are a few of his co-workers walking by them. He looks around and sees the men’s bathroom and pulls Jared inside. 

“What are you doing?” Jared asks, chuckling, watching Jensen look under the few stalls.

“Seeing if anyone is in here,” Jensen replies, letting out a breath when he sees no one is in there.

Jared watches him move towards the door, locking it, and has a look of confusion on his face. Jensen walks over to Jared, backing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Jared lets out a moan as he is caught off guard, but returns the kiss. After a few moments they break the kiss and Jensen starts to look a bit worried.

“What are you doing here Jared?” He asks.

“I go to school here,” Jared replies.

“I can see that...wait are you JT?” Jensen asks with eyes wide.

“Yes, I'm working with Dani on the night shift.” Jared replies. 

“Oh, shit this isn’t good,” Jensen whispers to himself as he paces back and forth, both his hands running through his hair.

“Jen, what's wrong?” Jared asks, worried.

Jensen stops and looks at Jared worriedly. Jared can’t tell why, but his heart is beating fast.

“Jared, I’m not out,” Jensen says after a few moments.

Jared is stunned and walks over to the sinks, leaning against them.

“We can’t be together here, not in public anyway.” Jensen says.

“What?” Jared asks. 

“We can be together in private, but in public we would have to be just friends.” Jensen replies, walking towards Jared.

Jared lifts his hands, stopping Jensen from coming closer to him, “I can’t believe you just said that, what happened to the Jensen I met at the beach?” 

“That's still me, and I want to be with you, but no one here knows I'm gay.” Jensen explains.

“So you’re ashamed of me, is that it, is that why you are making up this excuse?” Jared asks, his voice starting to break.

“Or, since you’re “not out here” then I am guessing Dani is your girlfriend!?” Jared yells. 

Then something pops into Jared’s head, the last time they were together Jensen only left him a note and rage courses through his body. 

Jensen tries to approach him again with his hands out, “Don’t touch me!” Jared yells.

“Don’t be so childish Jared. You're being unreasonable.” Jensen says sternly. 

“Unreasonable? _Me_? I’m not the one who’s being a coward right now!” Jared shook his head. “You had no problem showing your affection in public this summer, did you? Suddenly I’m not good enough to be seen with, but I’m the one being unreasonable!”

“Jared, that’s not…”

“Save it for Dani,” Jared spat and stormed out of the bathroom.

Jared makes his way to the stairs, walking slowly up to the DJ booths. He stops midway, leans up against the wall and takes a breath or two, calming himself down.

“Don’t break down here, don’t break down here,” he repeats the mantra to himself.

He takes a deep breath and continues up the stairs. 

After his long and stressful night he is too tired to walk back to the house so he calls Mel to come get him. Mel and Kayla show up soon. They’re five minutes from the house when Jared finally breaks down. 

“Jared, honey, what’s going on? Are you okay? What happened?”

“I ran into someone I never thought I’d see again. I had this little flicker of hope left, you know? That he meant what he said to me. That we could be together.”

“He didn’t want to be with you? Did he lie to you? What did he do?”

“Who’s ass do I need to kick?” Kayla growls.

“Down girl.” Mel says putting a hand on Kayla’s arm. 

“We spent a couple weeks together this summer. I really thought we had something. He told me he cared about me and that we would see each other again, that the summer wasn’t the end for us.” Jared says, rolling his eyes at Kayla. 

“Did you sleep with him, Jared?” Mel asked gently.

Jared nodded his head. He flashed right back to Jensen and his sun and fun-filled holiday. The joy he had felt, the strong feelings he'd developed for Jensen. The thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd see him again.. 

“Do you think he lied to you to get into your pants?”

“I don’t know.”

“So when you saw him, what did he say? Does he just not want to see you again?”

“He says no one knows he’s gay here, so if we were ever together, it would have to be a secret. I - I can’t be someone’s dirty secret. I had enough of hiding when I was younger.”

Jared just stares blankly for a moment, while Mel and Kayla rub his back and hair. “I thought he was it for me, you know? I know it’s stupid, but I thought he was perfect. Now I know he’s just a scared little boy that’s afraid of what people will think of him.”

“Oh, Jared. Who is it?”

“Doesn’t matter now anyway, I can’t live the way he does.” Jared says deflated. 

"You know what you need? A night out with us girls," Kayla says rubbing her hand across his back.

"Yes, we’ll go out and get drunk and then you can forget all about what's his name!" Mel exclaims. 

Jared lifts his head up and smiles weakly.

“Go get cleaned up, Pretty. We’re gonna go forget about no good men for a while.” Mel says practically shoving him towards his room. 

Jared splashes water on his face, and changes his shirt. He can do this. He was fine before Jensen and he’ll be fine after him. Straightening his shoulders, he heads back down stairs.

They find Rachel and Kim who look up from their homework with confused looks on their faces.

"Girls night." Mel says. They nod knowingly and agree. “Girls night.”

Jared and the girls head out to a bar. Jared wasn’t sure how any of them were going to get in. Mel assured him they had a friend at the door and there would be no problem. Fifteen minutes later, Jared was staring dubiously at the beer in front of him.

“Told you we had an in,” Mel laughed. “Drink up and forget that asshole.”

Everyone cheered and started drinking. 

The girls were happy to keep buying Jared drinks and trashing every man they’d ever met but their fathers. Jared was grateful for them, but he couldn’t get what had happened with Jensen out of his mind, no matter how much the girls tried to distract him. 

“What do you think about him?”

“Who?”

“Short, strong and blonde over there that keeps staring at you.”

“What? He’s not…” Jared trailed off as he looked where Mel was pointing. “Oh.”

“Jared, people have been staring at you all night.”

"Girls and boys,” Kayla winked. “You got your choice.”

Jared flushed. “They are not.”

“Of course they are. You’re literally tall, dark, and handsome,” Mel laughed. “Come on, there’s no one here you’re interested in?”

Jared dutifully looked around, but no one caught his eye. “Sorry, ladies. I’m just not interested.”

“This can help you forget about HIM and find someone new." Something like "Maybe not Mr. Right, but Mr. Right Now." Kayla says winking. 

Jared thinks on this for a moment tilting his head to one side. 

“Is there anyone else? Wasn’t there someone at work you wanted to go out with?”

“Matt. He flirts with me every time I see him, and he asks me out at least once or three times a week.”

“Why haven’t you hit that yet?”

“I was still hopeful, you know?”

“Oh Honey . Well, at least you got some kind of closure, right? Why don’t you ask Matt out?”

Jared started to object, but thought for a second. He was just drunk enough to do something out of pure spite. ‘You know what? You’re right.”

He pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Matt. He tells him he would love to go out with him one night on a real date. Matt replies a few moments later asking if tomorrow night is fine. They make plans to go out after he gets off work and Jared feels a little bit better.

“See, don’t you feel better already?” Mel asks.

“Yes, I think it would be nice to be with someone who wants to be seen with me rather than hide.” Jared says, his smile this time reaching his eyes. 

“Yes plus get some action that is probably long overdue!” Kayla exclaims. 

Jared blushes and the girls giggle. 

Jared sighs, “Yeah you’re right.” 

They have a few more rounds before stumbling their way back home. 

**

The next afternoon after Jared’s classes are over he is a little excited about his date with Matt. He gets to the radio station for his shift and sees Jensen coming toward him.

“Hey Jared,” Jensen says. 

Jared doesn’t reply, but continues to walk toward the stairs.

“Jared!” Jensen calls out.

Jared stops, but doesn’t turn around. He takes a deep breath in and out, then continues to walk away.

“You _will_ talk to me about this.” Jensen shouts. 

“That is where you’re wrong Jensen, we have nothing more to say to each other.” Jared says, before making his way up the stairs.

Jensen shakes his head and walks out the door. 

Jared's shift goes quickly and he can’t wait to get out of here to go out with Matt. Before he walks out Dani’s phone buzzes and he looks down in time to see a text on her phone from Jensen. 

_I’m outside waiting._

_Jen_

Jared looks up in time to see Dani walk in from the other room.

“Your phone buzzed.” Jared says.

Dani looks down at her phone then back up to Jared, “Oh did you see who it was from?” 

“Jensen.” Jared replies. 

“Oh good, he’s here to pick me up. He is _so_ great.” Dani says, texting Jensen back.

Jared rolls his eyes, opening the door he looks back, “Have a good night.”

Danneel looks up from her phone, “You too, see you tomorrow night.” 

*

Outside, Jensen is standing next to the door when he sees Matt walk up.

“Did you forget something Matt?” Jensen asks.

Matt walks up and stands on the other side of the door, “No, I’m here to pick up JT.” 

“Oh, giving him a ride home?” Jensen asks, trying not to sound too interested.

“I’ll be giving him a ride alright, but that will be later, after our date.” Matt says with a wink.

“Oh, a date, that’s cool.” Jensen says, blandly. 

“Yeah, in fact here he is. Hey Babe.” Matt says, grinning.

Jared looks at Matt, then to Jensen, then back to Matt, “Hey there, I’m ready.” 

“Great, then let’s go. My car is just right around the corner.” Matt says, throwing his arm around Jared.

“Cool, lets go.” Jared says, putting his arm around Matt. 

Jensen stands there balling his hands into fists, watching them walk away. Danneel comes out a few minutes later and they leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Jared is in the music room of the radio station pulling out music for Danneel to play during her show. He hears the door open and sees Jensen walk in. He can’t hide in here and he has some more music to find before he can leave. He lets out an audible sigh, as he is grinding his teeth, when Jensen walks up to him.

“What are you doing with Matt?” Jensen asks.

Jared turns around, “Well, not that it’s any of your business, but he and I are dating.” 

“What do you see in him?” Jensen asks.

Sighing, “Well, I like him and he likes me, plus he isn’t afraid of being seen with me in public, plus he is a simple person, and he’s out.” Jared replies. 

“Simple, sure! Too bad his brains are in his dick.” Jensen says. 

Jared shakes his head and moves to another part of the room. Jensen follows.

“What are you even doing here, don’t you have a class to go to?” Jared asks, picking up the music he was looking for.

“I told you we had some things to talk about.” Jensen replies, following Jared to yet another part of the room.

“And I told you, we have nothing more to say about it! I wanted to be with you, but not in secret! I'm out and proud, and so now I'm with someone who is also out! _And_ he wants to be with me in public! ” Jared states emphatically. 

“You know he's just using you.” Jensen says angrily.

Jared has had enough of this, “Stop, just stop, he isn’t using me, so stop meddling in my relationship, and leave me the fuck alone!” Jared shouts and goes to open the door.

Jensen grabs the door, pushing it closed. He grabs Jared, spinning him around, making the music in his hands drop to the floor. He pins Jared up against the wall next to the door. He reaches for the lock and turns it, locking them both inside.

“Jensen, what are you doing?” Jared asks, whispering. 

“You will hear me out! Matt is no good for you, I wish you could see that. You should hear him all day long talking about this guy and that guy.” Jensen says as he is moving slowly inch by painfully slow inch towards Jared’s mouth.

“You’re just jealous of him and of the fact that he is with me.” Jared whispers, his heart racing. 

“Perhaps, but it's true.” Jensen whispers.

“I don’t believe you.” Jared says 

Jensen inches towards Jared's mouth, his eyes looking into Jared's eyes and then back to his mouth. The air is heavy and electric. Jared feels his heart beat faster as he anticipates those full lips touching him like silk sliding over his skin. Closing his eyes Jared waits for the contact and it feels like years before he feels cool air around him and the sound of the lock clicking. He opens his eyes as he sees what he already knew that Jensen was gone. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He is shaky as he looks at the music scattered around him. He picks it up trying to will his heart to slow down. His cheeks are flushed and he can't seem to fully catch his breath. Jared has half a boner and he tries to will it away before he heads to the DJ booth.

He gets to the booth to find Jensen and Danneel talking. They both look over, smiling, as Jared places the music next to Danneel.

“Where is Africa by Toto?” Danneel asks. 

“Shit, I must have forgotten to get it, I'll be right back.” Jared says, rushing out. 

Dani looks at Jensen, then to the door that Jared just rushed out of and smacks Jensen’s arm hard. 

“OW, what was that for?” Jensen exclaims, rubbing his arm. 

“He is with Matt, so just don’t.” Dani says.

“Yeah, but I had him first.” Jensen says. 

Dani does a double take, “What do you mean you had him first? He hasn’t been here but a little over a month and you were gone for the first week of that. There’s no way you had some secret work fling I don’t know anything about.”

“It wasn’t here. It was this summer.”

“Wait, was he your "summer thing?” 

Jensen looks over at her and smiles, “but it was so much more than that.” 

“So why is he with Matt, if you two hit it off so well? And did you know he was coming here?” Dani asks.

“No. I had no idea he was coming here, and he didn’t know I was here. It was fate, I guess.” 

“So why did he look like he was happy I interrupted you if he’s the summertime love of your life?”

“This wasn’t the first time we met. I...I freaked out, Dani. I told him I wasn't out here and the only way we could be together was secretly.” Jensen replies.

Dani smacks his arm again but harder this time, “You asshole, you really need to get over yourself, no one is going to care if you’re gay.” 

Jensen was just about to open his mouth to say something when the door opens and Jared rushes in with 'Africa' and places it next to the stack he brought in earlier. Jensen smiles at Jared, and Jared lowers his head and walks around him, sitting down at the table across from where Dani sits and he starts working on some homework.

“I'll be back later to pick you up.” Jensen says, giving Dani a quick hug.

“Remember what we talked about.” Dani whispers into Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen nods as he walks to the door. Turning back briefly he adds, “Bye Jared.” 

Jared just keeps his head down on his homework not daring to make eye contact or get distracted by looking at the one man he truly wants. Jensen stands there for a moment. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. He turns and walks out the door. 

*

Later that night Jared gets back to the house and sees Mel, Kayla, and Rachel sitting on the couch watching some movie. He makes eye contact with Mel and she reaches over, pausing the movie with a concerned look on her face. 

“What happened?” Mel asks.

Jared sighs and plops down on the couch after Rachel goes into the kitchen, grabbing the ice cream and a couple of spoons. 

“Where is Kim?” Jared asks, looking around.

“Oh she's on a date with this guy from one of her classes, I think his name is Jason Manns.” Kayla replies.

Jared nods and he takes a spoon and one of the bowls of ice cream from Rachel. Mel and Kayla take theirs as Jared tells them about his night at work. 

“Now you must swear to me that you won’t repeat this to anyone, or tell anyone, _please_! I mean he may be an ass, but deep down I still really want to be with him.” Jared begins.

“We promise.” They all say in unison.

“If you like we can all swear on a bible.” Kayla says, trying to lighten the mood.

Jared chuckles, “Nah, I think your word is good enough.” 

“So the guy’s name is Jensen Ackles, and he works at the radio station. We met over the summer and things got really serious, even though it was only for a week I felt like I met my soulmate. After he left, I honestly thought I would never see him again, and when I got the job at the radio station we ran into each other. “Well, he isn’t out and even though I still love him and I'm with Matt it still hurts, you know?” 

“Tonight I was in the room where we keep the music and he walks in telling me Matt isn’t right for me, and that he is just using me.” Jared continues. 

“I get angry and tell him to leave me alone, but I get so flustered that I forget one of the singles on the list and it was all just a clusterfuck and I don’t know what to do!” Jared says, lowering his head.

“Being with Matt is great but also a part of me wants to be with Jensen and stay in a bubble, I mean, I know he isn’t out, but it would be great to be with him secretly and not have everyone judge us. But on the other hand, I also want everyone to know what a great guy I would be with, not that Matt isn’t, but I don’t know what to do.” Jared continues, sadly. 

Mel, Kayla, and Rachel all look at each other, not really knowing how to handle all this. Mel has Jensen in one of her classes and he seems like a real ladies man but she has always questioned whether or not he was indeed gay. 

“Well, I would suggest staying with Matt, I mean you like him a lot, don’t you?” Rachel asks.

Jared nods, “I really do, but what if what Jensen is saying about him is true?” 

“Weren’t you supposed to go out with him tonight?” Mel asks. 

“Yeah, but he called before my shift ended saying he had to study for an exam in his Humanities class.” Jared replies.

“Humanities, who is his teacher?” Kayla asks.

“Mr. Pellegrino.” Jared says, after thinking about it for a moment.

“Kayla don’t you have that class?” Mel asks.

“I do. But we don’t have an exam coming up.” Kayla says.

Jared looks up at Kayla, “Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, no exams are coming up.” Kayla says.

Jared takes out his phone and dials Matt’s number and it goes straight to voicemail. He hangs up and has a worried look on his face. The girls look at each other and then back to Jared. Kim walks in and sees Jared’s face. 

“I thought you were supposed to go out with Matt tonight.” Kim asks.

“He cancelled our date tonight. He said he had to study for an exam that apparently doesn’t actually exist.” Jared says.

Kim nods, “Well, that explains why I saw him with Tom Welling at the bar.” she says

“Wait, you what?” Jared turns his head quickly to Kim.

“Yeah, they looked awfully cozy, but that could just be me. I got pretty suspicious when I saw him there without you.”

“What do you mean cozy?”

“Well, I just…” Kim paused, trying to find words that wouldn’t hurt Jared any more than necessary. “They were sitting awfully close, and touching more than I’d expect from just friends. I’m sorry Jared.”

Jared tries to call Matt again and once more it goes to voicemail. 

“It could still turn out to be nothing, Jared. Maybe they’re just really close friends!” 

Jared snorts. Furious, he grabs his jacket and storms out the door. The girls quickly grab their jackets and the car keys and try to catch up to Jared. 

“Damn! He’s fast when he’s mad.” Mel says.

Jared reaches the bar, walks in scanning the room, and spots Matt in a corner booth with Tom Welling. He watches for a moment stunned as Matt reaches for Tom and they start to kiss. 

Well, there’s no mistaking that. Not even the closest of friends generally kiss like _that_. Jared storms over and pounds a fist on the table. “Hey, Honey! How’s the studying going?” Jared spits out.

“Jared,” Matt sputters, startled out of the kiss. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to have that movie marathon with the girls.”

“Shut up, Matt. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say right now. I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“Look, I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Matt says, “but I never said we were exclusive.”

“Oh really? Then why did you lie to me about where you were going to be? You knew I thought we were. Otherwise, you would have just told me you had a date with someone else!”

Matt didn’t answer.

Jared nods, raising his arms. “Yeah, God I can’t believe I fell for this shit again!” Jared shouts. 

Matt looks at him, confused. Jared grabs the nearest glass and throws the contents on him. 

Matt nods as Jared slams the glass on the table and wipes the liquid out of his eyes. Jared goes to move quickly towards Matt, but Mel and Kayla grab his arm pulling him back.

“He isn’t worth it Jared, let's go home.” Mel says. 

The girls pull him away and he storms out of the bar and gets into the car, slamming the door. The girls get into the car and drive home with Jared looking out the window the whole way home.

They get home and Jared walks into his room, shutting and locking the door. He falls on his bed crying until he falls asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later Jared is gathering music for Dani when Jensen comes in. He sees Jared in the corner and tries to put his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Jared says 

“Jared, I tried to tell you but…” 

“Really, Jensen? You of all people are going to say ‘I told you so’?” Jared stared at Jensen in disbelief. “It’s your fault I was in this situation to begin with!” Jared started to raise his voice. “ _You_ hurt me first, if you remember!”

Jensen opens his mouth, then closes it and walks out the door. 

As Jensen walks out the door he runs into Matt in the hallway and punches him. Jared comes out of the room just as Matt hits the floor.

“What the hell Jensen?” Matt says as he touches his nose to make sure it isn’t bleeding.

“ _That_ is for Jared.” Jensen says standing over him.

“Yeah, about that Jensen, you got the hots for my man or something?” Matt says as he stands up.

Jensen hits him again, this time making contact with Matt’s jaw. Matt goes down again, holding his jaw and then making sure all his teeth are still in place. 

“Jensen, what the fuck dude!” Jared shouts, rushing over there. 

Jensen looks up and sees Jared looking pissed off. Matt stands up again, brushes himself off and shakes his head.

“I can handle things myself Jensen, I am a big boy.” Jared says.

“Yeah he is.” Matt says, smiling.

Jared turns to Matt and punches him. “I think it’s time for you to get the fuck out of here!” Jared shouts.

“Are you kidding me, Jensen? I don’t have to put up with this! This is between me and Jared! It has nothing to do with you!”

“If it has to do with Jared, it is my business!”

“How is anything to do with Jared your business? He can barely stand to be in the same room with you!” Matt hissed.

Jensen lunged for Matt one more time, but Matt just shook his head.

“You know what? I don’t need any job this badly. I quit!” Matt said as he turned and walked away.

Jared is still standing there mouth open with his hands on his hips. Jensen goes to walk towards him and Jared holds up his hand.

“Jared, I…” 

“No Jensen, I don’t want to hear it. I don’t need you standing up for me. We are not together and I can take care of myself.” Jared shouts.

Jensen opens his mouth and then closes it. All he can do is stand there as Jared walks away in the other direction. 

Jared gets into the booth where Dani is waiting for him. He sets down the cds and goes over to his usual spot and sits down to start his homework.

“Hey, I am so sorry to hear about what happened with you and Matt.” Dani says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jared looks up and gives her a tight smile, “Thanks, but we won’t be seeing him anymore, he just quit.” 

“Wow really?” Dani says shocked.

“Yeah after Jensen punched him twice…”

“What? Jensen punched him? Why?” Dani asks, turning her head quickly to look at Jared.

“Come on Dani, I know you know, and you know why.” Jared says, looking up at her.

Dani turns to go sit at the DJ booth, smiling. “That’s my boy.” She whispers as she sits down.

***

Two weeks later and Jared still hasn’t spoken to Jensen. Granted, Matt totally deserved what he got, but that wasn’t the point. They aren’t together so Jensen has no reason to even try to stand up for him. Jensen has made it clear that he isn’t out, and Jared knows what he wants and he knows he will never again hide who he is. Not that Jensen hasn’t tried time and time again to talk to him, and every time he does Jared ignores him and walks the other way. 

He is in the cd room looking at the list of songs Dani wants and humming along to _Second Chance by Shinedown_ when Jensen’s voice comes across the speaker making Jared roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“That was _Second Chance by Shinedown_ , one of my personal favorites, and now here is a classic from the late, great Tom Petty.” Jensen says as ‘Free Fallin’ comes on. 

Jared listens to the song, humming along. 

_Now all the vampires walkin' through the valley_

_Move west down Ventura Boulevard_

_And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows_

_And the good girls are home with broken hearts_

_Now I'm free_

_I'm free fallin'_

_Yeah, I'm free_

_Free fallin'_

_Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm_

_Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now_

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland_

_I wanna write her name in the sky_

_I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'_

_Gonna leave this world for awhile_

Jared looks up at that, wondering if Jensen wants to leave this world because of the things that have been happening since they, for a lack of a better word, found each other again. He wonders if he should go talk to him but the song is over and Jensen’s voice comes across the speaker again. 

“That was Tom Petty with ‘Free Fallin’” Jensen says.

“And speaking of free falling,” Jensen continues, as Jared raises an eyebrow. 

“Now normally I don’t open up about my personal life on the air, but I can’t hold this in any longer, I fell hard for someone over the summer.” Jensen says and Jared freezes. 

“We had a great two weeks together and I thought maybe I had found my soulmate, but I got scared and was afraid of what others would think so I left. I didn’t think I would ever see him again until I ran into him when the semester started and I was an ass. I told him that if we were to be together it would have to be a secret.” Jensen says, and Jared can’t believe what he is hearing. 

Jared realizes the first song he heard by Shinedown was a subtle way of Jensen asking Jared to give him a second chance. He doesn’t know what to do. Jared wonders if Jensen is really serious and deep, deep down he hopes that he is actually doing what Jared thinks he is doing. Jensen’s voice coming through the speaker again shakes Jared out of his thoughts and he listens again. 

“After seeing him with someone else and seeing how that other guy was treating him it ate at me and I couldn’t stand being stuck on the outside looking in.” Jensen admits. 

“It took me seeing how much me not being true to myself and hiding was hurting him. So I fought with this, talked to a good friend, and made a decision not to hide anymore.” Jensen continues. 

“So here is another great song and I hope he gets the message.” Jensen says. 

“Jared, Baby, this song is for you.” Jensen says, as ‘Always’ by Bon Jovi plays.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But, Baby , that's just me_

_And I will love you, Baby , always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die,_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

As Jared listens to the words, tears are rolling down his cheeks. He drops the cds he has been gathering and rushes out the door into the DJ booth where Jensen is sitting. He spins Jensen's chair around and kisses him passionately. 

“Jared, I love you and we should be together always.” Jensen says, locking eyes with Jared. 

“Jensen, I love you too! Are you sure this is what you want?” Jared asks.

“Yes, it is. If it wasn’t, then I just made an ass out of myself on air for no reason.” Jensen says, chuckling.

Jensen leans back to the microphone, “Okay, I will play one more song and then Dani will be here to take over. Thank you all for listening and have a wonderful night.” 

Dani walks into the booth just as ‘Give It To You’ by Jordan Knight comes on, and gives Jared and Jensen a look.

  
  


_You say it's been too long_

_Since you had some_

_Just say I turn you on_

_Like a fire that's burning inside_

_You think that I'm the one_

_You see in your dreams_

_I know what you mean_

_It's creepin' around in your head_

_Me holdin' you down in my bed_

_You don't have to say a word_

_I'm convinced you want this_

  
  
“ _He_ played it, not me.” Jared says, laughing and pointing at Jensen. 

Dani just laughs and shakes her head as she sits down. “Where is the music?” She asks.

“Oh shit! The cd’s are still in the music room on the floor actually.” Jared says, running towards the door. 

Dani giggles and shakes her head again. A few moments later Jared comes back into the booth with all the cds and lays them next to Dani. Dani nods her head in approval and as the song fades, she comes on the air.

“Thanks Jack for that intro, but from what I understand I am not your type and you have already found who you want to give it to.” Dani says, giggling, as Jensen shoots her an open mouthed “OMG” look. 

“Seriously though you two crazy kids get out of here so I can do my show.” Dani says, still giggling. 

Jared mouths the words “Thank you” to Dani and she nods. Jared and Jensen leave the booth and walk out to the hallway where Jensen pushes Jared up against the wall and surprises him with a deep, passionate, weak in the knees kiss. Jared is caught off guard at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to start kissing back. After a moment they break apart, breathless, with Jensen leaning his forehead on Jared’s. 

“I need you now Jared.” Jensen whispers, huskily. 

“Jensen, I really think we need to talk first.” Jared whispers.

“What is there to talk about?” Jensen whispers while nibbling on Jared’s ear.

Jared lets out a little moan, “Us.” Jared whispers. 

“What about us?” Jensen asks, as he reaches Jared’s neck, nibbling and nipping.

Jared closes his eyes and moans again, but then finds the willpower to push Jensen back a bit. Jensen looks confused on why Jared is pushing him away, and why Jared looks so serious all of a sudden. 

“Ok fine, let’s go to my place and talk.” Jensen says, looking sad.

Jared swears he can see Jensen’s bottom lip sticking out and he melts, and wants more than anything for Jensen to be inside him, but they really do need to talk. 

“Are you pouting?” Jared asks, laughing.

“No, I’m not.” Jensen says, frowning.

“Yes you are. Aren’t you four years older than me?”

“Hardy har har. You’re hilarious.”

“What I am is yours,” Jared smiles and leans toward Jensen for a kiss. Jensen immediately reaches for him, but Jared slaps him away. “Ah ah ah, come on. We really do need to talk.”

Jensen sighs, but grabs what he needs and they leave.

**

“Jensen. Oh god, that’s…” Jared shakes his head to clear it a little and wedges his knee between him and Jensen. “Talk, Jensen. Talk.”

Jensen absolutely doesn’t whine. Much. But Jared is determined. 

“Okay, okay. What do you want to talk about, Sweetheart?” Jensen props his chin on Jared’s knee. 

Jared’s voice is small and halting when he asks, “What are we doing?”

“We’re continuing what we started this summer. Is that what you mean?”

“Not exactly. I mean, are we dating? Just sleeping together? What are we?”

“Dating,” Jensen states emphatically, then pauses for a moment like he just thought of something. “And exclusive. Just you and me. No one else.” His voice rose a little as he spoke and Jared started laughing.

“Jealous much?”

“Yes.” Jensen pulled Jared’s other leg up and wrapped his arms around them. “I was never very good at sharing what’s mine. And make no mistake, Jared. You are mine. I was stupid and let you go once, but I’ll never do that again.”

“But what if…” Jared paused. “What if it gets hard? What if you decide I’m not worth it? What if you…” He trails off.

“If I go back into the closet?” Jensen finished Jared’s thought. Jared just nodded. “You don’t have to worry about that, Baby. I won’t leave you again. I promise. I missed you too much to ever let you go again.” Jensen watched Jared carefully. “Do you believe me, sweetheart?”

“I really want to Jensen.”

“I won’t let you down again. Now come here. Let’s get started on convincing you.”

Jared smiled coyly. “And how are you going to do that?”

“With lots of tongue,” Jensen laughed, dragging Jared forward onto his lap, “and maybe a little teeth.”

Jared gasps in surprise. Jensen leans in, nibbling on Jared’s neck. Jared throws his head back, exposing his Adam’s apple. Jensen sucks and nips at his neck then travels down to his exposed shoulder. Jensen’s hands travel down to the hem of his shirt and, breaking the assault on his neck, lifts up Jared’s shirt, tossing it to the floor. 

“Jensen, oh how I missed this.” Jared moans.

“I know Babe , me too.” Jensen whispers.

Jared leans down, kissing Jensen like his life depends on it. The kiss lasts so long and is so hot that they almost forget how to breathe. They have to force themselves to eventually break the kiss. They are both breathing heavily, leaning into each other's foreheads, when Jared whispers to Jensen.

“We should move this into the bedroom.” 

“Good idea, I don’t think this couch could take what I really want to do to you.” Jensen says, practically growling.

That sends a shiver down Jared’s spine as he reluctantly lifts himself off of Jensen’s lap. They stand there staring at each other before Jensen rushes in and claims Jared’s mouth again. As they continue to kiss and fumble all over each other trying to make it into the bedroom, clothes get scattered all over the floor. Once they reach the bedroom, they are left in only their boxers and socks. Jensen pushes Jared onto the bed and he lands on his back looking up as Jensen climbs on top of him, kissing his mouth before making his way down to Jared’s nipples.

“Oh God Jensen, that feels so good.” Jared moans.

Jensen lifts his head and has a smirk on his face, “Oh Baby , you’re gonna feel even better here in a minute.” 

“Shit!” Jared cries out, as Jensen pinches one of his nipples.

Jared can feel Jensen chuckling before his mouth latches onto his other nipple, sucking and nibbling, making him squirm. 

“Hold still Babe .” Jensen whispers.

“How can I when you're driving me crazy.” Jared moans.

Jensen chuckles as he leaves feather-like kisses down Jared’s chest towards his stomach, then lower still until his mouth is hovering over the head of Jared’s cock, which is steadily leaking out precome. Jensen gently blows on the tip, sending shivers all through Jared’s body. Jensen licks the tip of Jared’s cock and they both watch as it twitches. 

“Hey look, it does tricks.” Jensen says, chuckling.

Jared throws an arm over his eyes and groans.

Jensen smiles and then lowers his mouth onto Jared’s cock, sucking on the tip. 

“Holy shit Jensen!” Jared shouts.

“Shhhh, Baby, it’s okay.” Jensen soothes.

Jared opens his eyes and looks down to see his cock getting devoured by Jensen’s mouth and he feels he could come right then, but he closes his eyes and drops his head back onto the bed. 

“Oh God Jensen that feels so good, don’t stop!” Jared moans.

Jensen take’s Jared’s cock deep into his throat as Jared tries to buck his hips. Jensen pins down Jared’s hips so he stays still. 

“Oh Jensen, I'm gonna come!” Jared whispers.

Jensen stops abruptly, making Jared’s eyes shoot open as he looks down.

“Why did you stop!” Jared whines.

“I don’t want you to come yet.” Jensen says, smiling.

“Oh God, you’re going to kill me.” Jared says, throwing his head back.

Jensen chuckles and lifts up Jared’s legs, making Jared hold them. Jensen kisses down to Jared’s balls and Jared hitches his breath. From there, Jensen reaches Jared’s puckered hole and licks the outside making Jared cry out. Jensen then licks circles around Jared's rim before spearing his tongue inside Jared. 

“Holy shit Jen!” Jared cries out.

Jensen sucks and licks and jabs his tongue inside Jared. Jared is shouting and moaning and writhing on the bed. Jensen licks the rim one more time before stopping.

“Please Jen.” Jared begs.

“Please what Jay, what do you want?” Jensen asks.

“You, I want you inside me!” Jared moans.

“We'll get there Babe , I need to open you up first.” Jensen whispers.

Jared lets out a frustrated growl, making Jensen chuckle. Jared lifts his head and watches as Jensen reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom. He opens the cap with a snick and drizzles some down the crack of Jared’s ass, making him jump because it’s a little cold. Jensen then applies some to his fingers and places the tube back onto the nightstand.

Jensen slowly inserts his index finger inside Jared . He starts to move in and out before adding another finger. Jensen scissors his fingers inside Jared and gently brushes his prostate, making Jared cry out. 

“Jen, please! I want you inside me so badly! Please Baby.” Jared moans and begs.

Jensen answers his pleas by adding one more finger, making sure Jared is good and open. Once again Jared is on the brink of coming and once again Jensen stops and pulls out his fingers.

Jared hears a foil packet opening and he looks and watches with lust in his eyes as Jensen rolls on the condom . Jensen then lines up his cock to the opening of Jared’s ass and slowly eases himself inside. When he finally is fully seated inside, he pauses, so Jared can get used to the feeling of fullness.

“Jensen, I love you, but you really need to move! Please!” Jared shouts.

Jensen chuckles and eases back, then thrusts inside Jared, making him moan loudly. Jensen picks up the pace of his thrusts, moving faster and faster inside Jared. 

“Oh fuck yes, feels so good Jensen, please don’t stop!” Jared moans.

“You feel so good Baby , still so tight and you're all mine!” Jensen growls.

“Yes Baby, all yours!” Jared moans.

Jensen thrusts harder and harder and they are both getting so close. Jared wants this to last a little longer, but he is finally with Jensen again and he has waited so long.

“Are you ready to come Babe?” Jensen asks.

“Yes.” Jared whispers. 

“Open your eyes Jay. I want to see your eyes when you come.” Jensen says.

Jared opens his eyes and as soon as he does, he comes, untouched as he screams out Jensen’s name. Jared watches as Jensen comes hard inside the condom, filling it. 

Jensen collapses beside Jared and they both try to catch their breath. 

Jared looks over at Jensen and smiles. Jensen feels Jared looking at him and he turns to look at Jared.

“What is it Babe?” Jensen asks, concerned.

Jared looks at him for a moment or two more, “I love you so much, so glad you finally came to your senses and admitted to yourself and everyone else who you really are.” 

“I love you too Jay, and I'm happy too, because now I can have you for real.” Jensen says.

Jensen reaches over and gives Jared a passionate kiss before getting up, heading to the bathroom, disposing of the condom, and then grabbing a washcloth to clean them off. He tosses the cloth to the floor on the side of the bed and lays down next to Jared. Jared cuddles up to Jensen, laying his head on Jensen’s chest and they both fall asleep. 

*****

When Jensen came out, he was mildly surprised to find that half of the people he knew already thought he was gay and weren’t all that surprised. He wasn’t bullied and no one razzed him about coming out. He knew just how lucky he was, and he was grateful to be surrounded by so many wonderful friends.

Jared got his own radio show on the weekends and the radio station added a few more DJs for the weekend slots, as well. Jensen did his best to show Jared just how proud of him he was. Sometimes while Jared was on air. If Jared sounded a little breathless on air some nights, no one questioned it. 

Jensen and Dani switched schedules so Jared and Jensen had more time to spend together during the day. At night while Jensen was at the radio station, Jared would hang out with Mel and the girls until it was time for him to go pick Jensen up from work.

Jensen and the girls were trying to get along, but it was slow going. The girls were happy for him, but they hadn’t forgotten how upset and hurt Jared had been. They made some snide remarks from time to time, well mostly Mel did, but they saw how good Jensen was to him now, so they kept most of their opinions to themselves.

Jared and Jensen didn’t have a perfect relationship, but they’d only had one major fight so far. Someone had approached Jared with a little too much interest, and the green eyed monster took over Jensen’s beautiful body. Jared liked it when Jensen got possessive, he wasn’t going to lie, but Jared had to physically put himself between Jensen and the other man, and that was a step too far in his book. Jensen watched the man walk away and said it wasn’t nearly far enough, _thank you very much_.

It was the biggest argument they’d had so far, but they came out stronger in the end, and that had resulted in some of the best sex they’d ever had - make-up or otherwise. All in all things were looking positive for the couple! From a casual meeting during vacation, to the beginning of a long-term, loving relationship, life was good. 

**THE END**


End file.
